


hold my hand when you need somebody (i will be that somebody)

by luneist



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, M/M, daehwi is jihoon's and jinyoung's good friend, daehwi is woojin's classmate, woojin and jihoon are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: jinyoung and jihoon have problems in their relationships, but woojin is always there to support jihoon.





	hold my hand when you need somebody (i will be that somebody)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a short idea i got the ark's the light lyrics yesterday, and i decided to write it. it's a little short, really sorry! happy new year eve btw! do enjoy! :)

_"i have practice tomorrow, sorry. let's postpone our monthsary dinner."_

_"can't you just skip practice for once?"_

_"jihoon, you need to be reasonable! the world doesn't revolve around you! and there's a football match coming up soon, how do you expect me not to attend practice? stop being so selfish, will you?"_

.

_am i being that selfish?_

it was their sixth monthsary today, and jihoon could have been out in a high-end restaurant, reading a menu full of words he can't comprehend, eating high-quality food and ending his night joyfully with his boyfriend, bae jinyoung. instead of that dream he wanted to live, the older was spending this day in his dorm, without his boyfriend by his side. the only other person in the dorm was park woojin - jihoon's roommate and friend of the same age.

jinyoung's schedules never seemed to matched with jihoon's, and they barely had time to meet each other. not even in between classes, and jihoon thinks it's really ridiculous. every time jihoon had free time, the younger would either be in football practice or an extra class; every time jinyoung had free time, the older would either be in dance practice or a sudden performance. no time was spared for their relationship, with them being busy with their own things. jihoon obviously found the problem frustrating, and every single time he tried to talk to jinyoung about it, the younger would just burst into flames and they would fight again.

_a relationship isn't healthy without any arguments._

that's what jihoon was told by daehwi, who was a close friend of the couple and woojin's classmate. the youngest of all four always had nothing but wise words that came out of his mouth, and daehwi was always the one who helped solve problems that happened between the couple. after their argument before their monthsary, jihoon had opted to call daehwi and talked to him about the event, and the latter had told him the exact same words. 

jihoon chooses to believe those words. he loves with jinyoung with all of his heart, and he never wants to make jinyoung break this relationship. before he went to sleep, he had texted jinyoung to apologise for his rash behaviour, and the younger forgave him. although the happiness was blooming in jihoon's heart, the older still felt the pain he was drowning himself in. 

"stop sulking, you should go out and get some fresh air." 

woojin had finally spoke. jihoon turned his head and looked at his roommate. woojin's facial expression was stone cold, and his words were firm, but jihoon could see that little snaggletooth hiding under the flesh. 

"i'm fine, woojin. can't you see?"

"what i can only see is that you're drowning yourself in the ocean of sorrow and pain, because your boyfriend is out for football practice." 

a snort could be heard, and jihoon laughed. he told himself to never be negative and always be joyful, to enjoy all that is given to him. like jinyoung said during their previous argument -  _no one owes you a living, appreciate that they even have the heart to give you something_. 

"let me bring you out to the sushi restaurant, it will make you feel better. what do you think?" 

the shorter male beamed at the mention of the sushi restaurant. jihoon loved the food there. cheap, but good quality and the service there was undoubtedly one of the best. said restaurant was only about 20 minutes away from their dorm, and jihoon had always went there with his dance club members after practice. the dancer was about to agree when he was reminded of woojin's volleyball practice in the early morning.

"aren't you tired? you just had volleyball practice this morning. i don't want to cause you trouble, you know?" 

"yea, i know that. but i'm craving for sushi and you're sad, so shut up and let's go."

jihoon chirps in happiness and puts on his coat in record time, holding his wallet and phone in his hand. woojin is as quick as jihoon, done with his preparation in no time. they decide to walk to the sushi restaurant, despite the cold out there. 

.

"i can't feel my legs."

the dancer says after 3 minutes, and he can see woojin rolling his eyes in his peripheral vision. the volleyballer bends down in front of jihoon, and the latter knows it's an invitation for a piggyback ride. jihoon doesn't waste time and hops on woojin's back happily, wrapping his arms around the latter's shoulders. two hands come up to support jihoon's legs, and jihoon knows he's safe for sure. 

they talk as they make their way to the restaurant, and woojin tells jihoon about how he accidentally injured a fellow volleyballer because he had put too much energy into spiking, and jihoon only laughs and hits the volleyballer's head for his mistake. woojin continues to complain about his lecturer, and how boring his lectures are. jihoon's loud laughter resonates across the snow-covered street, and woojin secretly thinks his laughter is adorable, and wants to hear more of it.

_that's right, park woojin is deeply in love with park jihoon, but he knows his roommate is already taken by bae jinyoung, so he only watches jihoon from the side._

the two reach the restaurant soon enough, and jihoon hops down woojin's back and runs inside. the volleyballer only chuckles and follows jihoon, and he laughs when he gets a full view of jihoon. the dancers look like an apple, woojin thinks. jihoon's cheeks are impossibly red, and he's buried in his coat, which makes him look a little kid. 

_he's so adorable, all i want to do is to hug him and squish his cheeks._

"what are you thinking of? hurry up and order, i'm hungry!" 

jihoon shouts at the volleyballer, and woojin complies to his request. he doesn't order much and lets jihoon pick what he wants to eat, and he feels himself melt when the dancer beams after knowing that woojin was going to pay for the meal. 

woojin watches jihoon stuff the sushi into his mouth, his action full of hunger, instead of eating his own sushi. he ignores the wary glances that jihoon shoots him, and lets jihoon rant about all the bullshit he has to go through. the dancer firstly rants about his classes, then about jinyoung and his schedules, and then about the dance club. 

"you know, i don't even know if this relationship can work anymore. i used to believe daehwi's words, but i feel like i'm losing that last bit of hope in our relationship." 

"i'm sure if you two would learn to talk properly, it will eventually work out."

"that's what everyone says, but i don't feel like believing it anymore. it's like the sa-"

"wait, you have something on your mouth."

the volleyballer interrupts jihoon halfway to wipe the sauce off the latter's mouth, and jihoon giggles at the action, praising his roommate for being such a gentleman. woojin smiles and lets jihoon continue ranting, holding the latter's hand whenever his voice wavered slightly. no matter how strong jihoon tried to be, there was always this weak side in him, and woojin always knew that he had to be that pillar of support when jinyoung wasn't around.

"it's okay, don't cry. if you cry, you won't look pretty anymore, you know?" 

jihoon sniffs and giggles at woojin's words which were always used on him, because he cried around woojin most. he straightens up and continues ranting, stuffing more sushi into his mouth as he speaks. woojin delivers words of encouragements, criticism and laughter as reactions, and sometimes even holding jihoon's hand. the dancer knows it's wrong, but it feels so good and safe when they hold hands.

for a moment, jihoon lets himself bask in the warmth and passion emanating from woojin, his lips curled up into a small smile and his eyes staring at woojin's. the short moment is interrupted by someone walking over, and jihoon wants to punch that intruder in the face but freezes when he sees the figure. he quickly lets go of his roommate's hand, resting it on his lap. 

_bae jinyoung._

even though jinyoung was much younger than him, whenever his boyfriend had that stone cold gaze on, it made jihoon feel abashed and small. there was the same gaze as usual, but it was so heavy this time, that jihoon swore he almost shivered in his seat.

"is this your revenge for me not being able to spend our monthsary together?"

"jinyoung, it's not like that! woojin just decided to bring me out for sushi. what you're seeing right now is just a roommate thing!"

"yeah, holding hands is a roommate thing, apparently?"

jihoon looks down, slowly losing his ability to look at jinyoung. he can feel jinyoung's gaze piercing through his head, and his heart hurts when jinyoung speaks again.

"you know what, jihoon? let's just break up, since your roommate can treat you better than i do and we don't have time for each other."

"jinyoung, don't be like this!"

the youngest of them three doesn't say anything and just walks out of the sushi restaurant. tears are brimming in jihoon's eyes, and they flow out once jihoon blinks. woojin immediately wraps jihoon in his embrace, hand coming up to rub his back. jihoon sees his vision morphing into indescribable things, and his hands come up to wipe those tears away.

"don't cry, he's not worth your love and time, jihoon. there are many other people who are waiting for you."

jihoon doesn't say anything but let out a sniff, letting himself sink into woojin's hold. 

_who's going to love him now? who's going to send him those messages that make his heart flutter? who is going to fill that vacant space?_

as if woojin can read jihoon's thoughts, he answers in a quiet manner.

"i'm going to love and treasure you, send you messages that you will smile at every morning, and be the one who's always there for you."

"what do you mean?"

"park jihoon, i have loved you since day 1." 

realisation hits jihoon like a truck.

woojin had always been there for him through his good and hard times, and had been the pillar of support he had been leaning on this whole time. woojin gave him all the love that jinyoung couldn't, provided him all the warmth during the cold of his arguments with jinyoung.

_why didn't i realise sooner?_

"give me a chance?" 

the dancer nods, warmth seeping in when he feels woojin pull him closer and press a kiss onto his head.

_"hold my hand when you need somebody. i will be that somebody."_


End file.
